La Extraña
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Fue en una tarde nevada que el joven Link vagaba por las calles, afligido de sí mismo y de su lamentable existir. Y fue en esa tarde que su camino se cruzó con el de una extraña de misteriosa belleza: la dama del barrio antiguo por quien el tiempo no transcurría. Cuentan que luego de ese encuentro la vida de Link jamás volvió a ser la misma. El año era 1992. –One-Shot– UA


___Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, y Eiji Aonuma. _

___Inspirado en la canción: "Para Siempre" de Tierra Santa. _

* * *

**~La Extraña~**

* * *

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

Nevaba sin parar. Las calles eran de hielo y una multitud abrigada desfilaba por las aceras, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Era una tarde ajetreada de diciembre como cualquiera. Pero entre las mujeres cargadas de paquetes y regalos; entre los niños que adherían sus narices al cristal de las jugueterías, y las bocinas impacientes de los automóviles; había uno que no participaba de la euforia navideña.

Uno que llevaba sus manos congeladas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo verde. Con el cierre bien arriba, hasta la barbilla, y la capucha puesta. Marchaba en dirección opuesta al gentío que entraba y salía de las tiendas. Él tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Él, que recién había llegado a la Ciudadela, que no tenía ni una rupia para gastar.

Desesperado como muchos otros pobres diablos en la época del frío invernal, aquel joven se la pasaba de local en local, ofreciendo sus manos temblorosas para realizar cualquier empleo que les fuera impuesto. Por desgracia, los obreros sobraban y los trabajos escaseaban. Ya lo habían rechazado diez veces ese día; en la verdulería, en la pescadería, en la librería y en el quiosco de la esquina.

Había tocado en todas las puertas de la cuadra, y pronto se le acabaría la calle. Si no lo contrataban en su próxima parada, se vería obligado a enfrentar el más crudo invierno que jamás haya vivido. Necio. Eso se ganaba por no haber escuchado; tenía todo lo que un muchacho de veintidós años pudiese necesitar allá en su pueblo natal. Pero no. Él tenía que alejarse para probar suerte en la ciudad.

«Link», se dijo. «Sólo a un tarado como tú se le pueden ocurrir estas ideas…»

Caminaba sumido en sus propias quejas mentales, temiendo el tener que resignarse a morir congelado o de hambre, bajo algún puente como sucedía con la mayoría de los jornaleros que dejaban atrás sus cultivos y sus animales de ganado, en busca de las oportunidades que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer.

¡Vaya mentira! Ahora comprendía que había más miseria en las calles del mercado que en las granjas sureñas de Farone.

Enfermo del alboroto del tránsito, las voces de la gente y la musiquita tonta de las tiendas; Link optó por aventurarse en una callejuela que se veía más tranquila. Se encontró caminando sin rumbo por un barrio totalmente nuevo y desconocido para él. Si bien había conseguido alejarse de la algarabía de la avenida principal, el silencio de este vecindario era más inquietante de lo que esperaba.

Todo estaba desierto.

Le pareció que las grandes residencias por las que pasaba enfrente estaban perdidas en el tiempo. Eran hermosas y antiguas; con pulcros jardines rodeados de cercas blancas o elegantes portones cubiertos de nieve. Un farol iluminaba cada esquina, y no había ni una puerta que no estuviese rotulada por un ostentoso número dorado en su pórtico.

«El barrio de los ricachones», pensó. «Sí, eso debe ser…»

Se paseó curioso, fijando el azul de sus ojos en cada detalle refinado que observaba en las cornisas de las ventanas y hasta en los buzones de las entradas. Entonces descubrió, casi por coincidencia, el cartel de madera colgante pintado a mano que anunciaba una venta de antigüedades. Reparó en el viejo edificio de ladrillos rojos que tenía al lado, con sus vitrinas nubladas por el frío y delicados botones de tulipanes congelados en sus maceteros.

¿Qué tal si entraba? No había ley que le prohibiera a un joven desempleado escudriñar en las excéntricas tiendas de los ricos. Además, podía apostar a que allá adentro el ambiente sería tibio y acogedor. Siempre le gustaron las grandes colecciones de objetos añejos y libros amarillentos. Y de paso, también podía preguntar por un empleo. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Empujó la puerta pintada de verde, haciendo sonar una campañilla al entrar. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. No había ni un alma allí. Las únicas miradas que divisó eran las de las figuras de porcelana en los estantes, y las de las estatuas de bronce que le sonrían carentes de pupilas. Sus botas hicieron rechinar las tablas del piso, siguiendo el compás de los cientos de relojes en la pared.

Vio su reflejo distorsionado en bandejas de plata, copas de cristal, y en la superficie pulida de una larga mesa de comedor. Acató a sacudirse la nieve que traía en sus mechones rubios y sobre sus hombros. En efecto, hacía más calor allí dentro. Y Link suspiró aliviado al sentir sus manos calentarse, pues había llegado a creer que los dedos se le caerían por el frío.

Un hombre de mediana edad; regordete y apunto de quedarse calvo, se asomó por el mostrador y le sonrió al muchacho.

—Buenas tardes, joven. ¿Se te ofrece algo en especial?

Link se acercó, esforzándose en dar la mejor imagen de trabajador dedicado que pudiese proyectar. No lo fingía; en verdad lo era. Tenía una variedad de talentos con la madera que podrían ser de ayuda con los muebles envejecidos de la tienda. Era un buen carpintero y albañil; seguro podía restaurar cualquier antigüedad si le dieran la oportunidad.

—Sí. Eh… Disculpe, me preguntaba si usted necesita algunas manos extra que le puedan ayudar en su tienda. E-estoy buscando empleo, Señor.

Se puso nervioso al notar la cara de preocupación que aquel hombre esbozaba. No era que no quisiera contratar al chico, parecía honesto y decente, pero ya tenía toda la ayuda que pudiese necesitar en la tienda. Además, si su esposa se enteraba de que le había dado empleo a otro mendigo, se enfadaría al extremo de exigirle el divorcio.

El dueño se frotó la nuca; sudaba y se había puesto colorado.

—Yo quisiera, joven —aclaró pesaroso—. Pero me temo que no estoy en condiciones para pagarle a un empleado más. Son tiempos difíciles para todos, tú entiendes.

La desilusión se apoderó del rostro de Link. Era perfectamente entendible; no era el único desempleado errante en Hyrule. Muchos otros habían arribado antes que él. Tendría que arreglárselas de otra forma. Quizá si vendía sus pertenencias, reuniría suficiente para pasar la noche en un albergue y tomar el tren de regreso a la región del sur por la mañana. Tan sólo esperaba que algo de lo que traía consigo valiera lo suficiente para pagar todo eso.

—Oh… —se espetó el muchacho sin decir más.

El hombre se mostró conmovido, sobretodo por lo pálido de las mejillas del chico y el leve tono de azul que se esparcía por sus labios. El invierno era especialmente crudo ese año, y ese joven apenas tenía con qué abrigarse. Ni se diga si tenía qué comer o no.

—¡Espera, jovencito! —exclamó antes de que Link abandonara la tienda—. Tengo una caja con cosas que no he podido vender este mes, junto a la sección de libros. Puedes tomar lo que quieras de allí, joven. ¡Adelante! Considéralo una consolación. En verdad lamento no poder ofrecerte más.

Link no quiso ser maleducado y le dio las gracias, aunque comparado con un empleo, aquel ofrecimiento era lo mismo que nada. Fue hacia la sección de los libros, pensándolo mejor. Tal vez podría hallar algo con suficiente valor para vender. Después de todo, aquello resultó ser mejor que irse con las manos vacías.

Se inclinó junto a la caja indicada para comenzar a revolver los trastes que contenía. La mayoría eran objetos desteñidos o maltrechos. Una fina capa de polvo los cubría, y entre tanto trapo viejo, apenas consiguió encontrar algo que aparentaba ser valioso: una cajita de música.

Mas en su intento de tomarla, su mano repentinamente se estrelló contra otra que había aparecido de la nada para apoderarse del mismo artefacto.

Indignado, Link se apresuró en reclamar la cajita de música, arrebatándosela a la persona que tuvo el atrevimiento de interponerse en su camino; igual que lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro chaval de las calles.

Cuando la sostuvo entre sus dedos, el muchacho se percató de algo peculiar: la campanilla de la puerta no había sonado, y que él supiera, no había nadie más que él en la tienda. Entonces, si nadie más entró, ¿de dónde salió esta misteriosa persona?

Despegó sus ojos de su tesoro de segunda para observar a quién fuera que tuviera enfrente. Justo en ese momento sintió el remordimiento golpeándolo como una ola. Se la había arrancado de las manos a una muchacha que lo miraba impávida, ni molesta ni pasmada. Solamente se quedó de pie ahí, aún con los dedos entrecerrados, como si todavía conservara la dichosa cajita de música.

Esa extraña no parecía ser mucho menor que él. Era de piel blanca con un largo y contrastante cabello castaño, iluminado por brillantes destellos dorados. Sus iris denotaban un oscuro tinte azulado; con ellas lo contempló al alzar la mirada. Y al partir sus labios de trazo sensual, supo predecir que de su boca sólo saldrían palabras ilustres, de mayor categoría que las que ocupaban su humilde vocabulario.

—Quedaros con ella —musitó—. Pero con la condición de que le deis cuerda y me dejéis escuchar qué melodía toca.

Link parpadeó confundido. ¿Eso era todo lo que quería? Le resultaba tan rara, no solamente por su petición, sino también por los atavíos que traía puestos. No estaba abrigada; no portaba un chal ni una bufanda. Era un distinguido vestido escarlata que le dejaba los hombros y parte de su pecho y espalda descubiertos, la única prenda que usaba. Parecía de otra época, una ya pasada y tan antigua como aquel vecindario.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no tienes frío? —replicó él, distraído. No entendía qué hacía una chica tan desarropada, paseándose por la nieve con la crudeza de aquel invierno que enfrentaban.

—Yo nunca tengo frío. Solamente siento calor.

De nuevo habló exenta de cualquier otra emoción que no fuera la seriedad. Link inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Se sentía atraído a ella, pero nada más por la curiosidad que le provocaba. Una muchacha extraña, en una tienda extraña de un vecindario extraño. Y vaya si también eran extrañas las palabras que articulaba.

—Escucha, si quieres la caja de música puedes tenerla. ¿De acuerdo? Yo buscaré otra cosa que…

—No quiero la caja —le interrumpió—. Sólo deseo saber qué melodía toca.

Link tragó nervioso. La muchacha había elevado su tono de voz, casi ordenándole que hiciera sonar el artefacto. Se sentía mal por habérsela quitado de las manos y quería que ella la conservara, pero continuaba rechazándole. Entonces él suspiró y se resignó a obedecer. Le dio diez vueltas a la manecilla dorada que sobresalía por un costado de la cajita, para después abrirla con suavidad.

Esperaba alegrar el rostro de la extraña con las notas saltarinas que comenzaron a emanar de la caja. Quería verla lucir una sonrisa en los labios. Con ese dejo anticuado que le daba su vestido y la elegancia de su postura, bien podría tratarse de otra de las bellas antigüedades de la tienda. Para él, era tan hermosa como las figuras de porcelana en las vitrinas.

Sin embargo, ella sólo se limitó a afligir su expresión.

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No te ha gustado?

—Es que… no es la melodía que esperaba —explicó ella—. Me equivoqué.

Hizo un gesto delicado con la cabeza para excusarse y se retiró.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Link—. ¿Adónde vas?

Jamás sabría con certeza por qué razón le había hecho esa pregunta. Era una extraña, y para ella, él era lo mismo. No le incumbían sus asuntos o adónde quisiera dirigirse. La estaría incomodando seguro. Se veía que era una joven de clase alta, educada y refinada, mientras que él solamente era el malcriado que le había arrebatado la caja de música de las manos; el necio que se entrometía en su vida.

—¿Por qué queréis saberlo? —inquirió ella, girando para verle.

Link hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sucio y desgastado. Estaba avergonzado, no tenía una razón en específico. Solamente quería estar con ella; averiguar quién era, qué buscaba y de dónde venía. Tal vez, conseguir que le dijera su nombre o que le explicara por qué no se abrigaba del frío. Tanto así le había llamado la atención su extrañeza.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonrojado.

—Soy nuevo en la Ciudadela y no conozco a nadie —dijo—. Me siento solo, y quisiera pasar el rato con alguien. Nada más eso.

—¿Decís que os sentís solo? —preguntó con un atisbo de emoción—. Si es así… Entonces ya somos dos…

Link abrió los ojos de par en par. No le cabía en la cabeza que una mujer tan atractiva pudiese sentirse solitaria. Debería lloverle la compañía de muchos hombres en vez de eso. ¿Es que nadie más se había fijado en ella?

—¿Querrías pasear conmigo entonces?

La extraña se le aproximó y por primera vez, sonrió.

—Yo, encantada.

Él no podía creer su suerte. Llevaba días sin sentirse así de feliz o entusiasmado por algo. Intentó ser caballeroso e hizo el ademán de dejarla pasar primero en su camino hacia la puerta. Luego, corrió por entre los pasillos, en busca de un atajo que le dejara llegar primero para poder abrírsela. Las campanillas sonaron sin falta esta vez, y al salir, el dueño de la tienda dijo:

—¡Qué tengas una linda tarde, jovencito!

Link arrugó el entrecejo. Qué sujeto tan descortés; no se molestó en despedirse también de la muchacha o siquiera de percatarse de que estuvo en su tienda. Miró a la joven, pero a ella no pareció importarle, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese trato.

—¿Os gustaría conocer el vecindario? —articuló ella al verlo dubitativo—. Es muy bello en esta época del año.

—Eh… Claro, lo que tú quieras.

Link se puso tieso, y no por el frío que volvía a mordisquearle los huesos. Era simplemente por ella, que lo ponía nervioso. Aunque sonriera, su rostro continuaba denotando seriedad. No, no era seriedad. Era más bien, melancolía. Ésta se reflejaba en sus ojos cada vez que se fijaba en las bonitas edificaciones del barrio por el que lo conducía, y cada vez que exhalaba en una nube blanca su aliento al suspirar.

Iban lado a lado, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del otro. Ella arrastraba la larga falda de su vestido por la nieve, y poco le importaba. Link intentaba concentrarse en las refinadas mansiones o en los amplios jardines que ella le señalaba. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por atender a las explicaciones que le daba al hablar de fechas y recuerdos que guardaba de otros tiempos. Pero es que él no era capaz de dejar de verla.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por elegantes guantes blancos de seda. Parte de su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza; era delgada pero no demasiado. Y ese vestido tan fuera de lo común, fuera de época, fuera de todo aquello a lo que se acostumbraba; aunque precioso de contemplar, la ayudaba a fusionarse con el ambiente. Era la dama del barrio antiguo, por quien el tiempo nunca transcurrió.

«Es como una de las muñecas de la tienda», pensaba. «Una que se escapó de su vitrina…»

La tarde transcurrió amenamente. Fueron cuatro horas las que pasaron juntos, mas no solamente caminando por ahí. La mayoría de su tranquilo paseo lo pasaron sentados en una de las bancas del parque. Un parque que según comentaba la muchacha, existía desde principios del año 1920, y se mantenía igual desde entonces.

El manto helado cubría cada árbol deshojado del lugar, pero eran las coníferas las que mejor se veían con la nieve que cobijaba cada una de sus agujas. Había más actividad allí; a veces un señor que pasaba con su perro, y otras, algunos niños que correteaban por los senderos, lanzándose bolas de nieve.

No obstante, ni el murmullo de quienes conversaban al pasar o el frío que aumentaba conforme oscurecía, pudieron distraer a Link de su larga charla con la extraña que lo acompañaba. Él le contó de Ordon, el pueblo del que provino, y de su viaje a la Ciudadela. Se abstuvo mucho de mencionar lo paupérrimo de su situación, limitándose únicamente a decir que estaba ahí para buscar empleo.

Ella por otro lado, no explicó casi nada sobre sí misma. Enfatizaba más en exponer lo que sabía de la zona, de sus edificios históricos y calles secretas. Eran esos temas los que le apasionaban, los que encendían un fuego en sus ojos y la hacían brillar más, sacándola de su estoicismo y trayéndola devuelta a la vida…

Los faroles del parque fueron iluminados repentinamente. Ya el cielo pasaba de un tono púrpura claro al azul oscurecido de la noche, y la gente comenzaba a marcharse a sus hogares. El frío se hacía más intenso.

—¿Eres maestra de historia o algo así?

La extraña cubrió una corta risa con su mano.

—No, pero si tuve una hace mucho tiempo.

Link se atrevió a reír un poco con ella.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre —comentó de pronto—. El mío es Link, mucho gusto.

—Zelda —dijo ella, así nada más.

Y los dos se quedaron sumidos en el silencio.

Zelda… El muchacho repitió su nombre varias veces en su mente, la observó y comprobó que le quedaba bien a aquella extraña. Link se figuró que debía tratarse de una millonaria excéntrica, sólo así podía explicar su modo tan inusual de vestir y todo ese conocimiento que guardaba acerca de las propiedades de clase alta. Estaba agradecido de haber podido conocerla; le hizo pensar que su viaje a la Ciudadela no había sido en vano.

Se congelaría en aquella banca si se quedaban ahí más tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que Zelda ni chistara por eso? Con la espalda, el pecho y los hombros desnudos; debería estarse helando. Pensó en ofrecerle su sudadera verde, aun cuando ella no se inmutara por las bajas temperaturas. Quiso hablar, mas Zelda lo hizo primero.

—No sois como los demás, Link… —susurró, y en su voz imperaba la tristeza.

Él no supo cómo responder a eso. ¿A qué se debía?

—¿Sabéis? Hacía muchos años que no hablaba con alguien… —continuó ella, y Link se llenó de intriga—. Nunca tendré frío, pero siempre me hará falta el calor humano… Un roce cualquiera, el contacto tibio de otra piel con la mía…

—No entiendo —trastabilló él, mirándola con preocupación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola, Zelda?

Ella apartó la vista y Link se percató de cómo sus delgadas manos se aferraban a la banca, indiferentes al frío latente del metal y la madera. Zelda guardó silencio por un largo periodo, meditando posiblemente. En verdad era una mujer extraña…

—Link… No me juzguéis por lo que estoy apunto de pediros —murmuró repentinamente, sin voltearlo a ver—. Sé que no me conocéis y que es apresurado, y atrevido de mi parte pero… Tú… ¿podríais besarme en los labios, por favor?

A Link le dio un vuelco el corazón. Nunca había besado a nadie y no se imaginaba haciéndolo en un futuro, mucho menos con una completa extraña. Es verdad que ella le atraía y no había nada de malo con eso. El hecho estaba en que simplemente no le parecía correcto. Pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de ella y de su situación; un mendigo como él y una dama como ella… No quería hacerlo por más tentado que estuviese.

Zelda se rió por lo bajo, resignada.

—Era obvio que no lo haríais… Pensaréis muy mal de mí ahora, ¿no?

—No. Comprendo que eres extraña —sonrió Link con pesar—. Tienes tus razones, y yo las mías…

Ella se limitó a contemplar la nieve, la forma en qué flotaba, cayendo sobre ambos. Y Link repasaba cuidadoso lo que acababa de ocurrir. No estaba seguro de por qué, cuando vagaba por las calles esa tarde, se topó precisamente con la tienda de antigüedades. Ni de por qué Zelda se apareció únicamente para tomar la misma caja de música que él.

¿Habría sido obra del destino?

Giró su rostro para observarla; la resignación de Zelda le inspiraba tristeza. Recordó cómo la gente a su alrededor la había ignorado, recordó su melancolía al pasearse por entre las callejuelas antiguas. Ella misma había confesado la soledad en la que se encontraba; ¿entonces por qué él se estaba absteniendo de brindarle un poco de alivio y felicidad? Pareciese como si a pesar de que él no tuviera nada que ofrecer, era el único en toda la Ciudadela que la notaba y la comprendía.

Sentía que ella lo necesitaba.

No lo pensó más, porque todas sus ideas siempre resultaban ser malas e inútiles. En cambio, optó simplemente por dejarse llevar. Y por dejarse llevar, su mano alcanzó el rostro de la muchacha y lo volteó hacia el suyo. Se encontró de frente con sus ojos que lo miraban suplicantes. Link se inclinó levemente, acercándose despacio. Inhaló el aliento acelerado de su compañera, buscando sus labios entreabiertos con los suyos.

Encontró tibieza en la suavidad de su boca. Él, que tenía los labios azules por el frío, la sintió dándole cobijo con los suyos. La acarició, deslizándose en la ternura que ella guardaba. Él, que tenía los labios secos por el frío, la sintió humedecerle con el roce tímido de su lengua. Y la sintió retraerse; ya no lo interrumpiría más. Sabía que lo que ella quería era que él fuera quien la besara; y Link lo hizo así.

Extraña petición de una mujer extraña.

Y él que solamente esperaba conseguirse un empleo para el final de tarde, y lo que le dieron fue una caja de música que ahora yacía olvidada en el bolsillo de su abrigo; la caja de música que él quiso entregar, pero que le rechazaron. Y creyó entonces haberse hecho de una amiga, que le suplicó por un beso. Un beso que él no esperaba dar nunca, y en vez de eso, acabó siendo vencido por el deseo.

Y ahora, perdido en ese beso, intentaba recordar qué fue lo que lo llevó hasta ese punto en el que ya no podía desprenderse del sabor a vino añejo de aquellos labios, a los cuales se había declarado adicto. Ahora que sumergía sus dedos en el mar castaño de su cabello, enredándolo en una tormenta en la que ojalá pudiera ahogarse eternamente. Ahora, que se preguntaba si acaso un sentimiento así conocía principio o fin.

¿Dónde inicia y dónde acaba un beso casto, compartido entre simples extraños?

Igual que cómo empezó, supuso Link, al percatarse de la mano que se interponía entre él y ella. Era Zelda la que ahora le pedía que se detuviese con un ademán debilitado por el placer que le habían concedido. Conforme se alejaban sus rostros, sintió el ardor frío de una lágrima apretada contra su mejilla. Y le conmovió advertir que ésta le pertenecía a ella.

Lloraba con dulzura, agradecida. Y él deseó poderla abrazar; estrecharla entre sus brazos, acurrucarla en su pecho.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que vos podíais sentirme. Erais el único que podía hacerlo —susurró—. Os lo agradezco, Link…

La preciosa figura de porcelana antigua se alejó de él. Se levantó de la banca y se dispuso a retirase de aquel parque desolado. Link se impulsó tras ella, experimentando el miedo de perderla.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. ¿Adónde vas?

—¿Por qué queréis saberlo? —inquirió ella, girando para verle.

Irónicamente, se repitió la escena que los unió en un primer lugar.

—Porque quiero volver a verte, Zelda. ¿Puedo esperarte mañana en alguna parte?

La vio morderse sus exquisitos labios, insegura de cómo responderle. Y Link esperó nervioso por su respuesta, más que nervioso, temeroso de que le dijera adiós.

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente—. Desde mi posición, es difícil que os pueda conceder un segundo encuentro… —cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente—. Buscadme mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la mansión de los Nohansen…

A pesar de que no tenía idea de dónde quedaba dicha mansión, Link se entusiasmó y accedió felizmente a aquella cita. Imaginaba que cualquiera podría darle indicaciones para encontrarla a tiempo.

Acató a anotar el nombre de la mansión en un trozo de papel que se sacó del pantalón; no le arriesgaría a su torpe memoria una información tan valiosa. Cuando acabó de escribir alzó la mirada, esperando poder ver a Zelda una vez más… Pero ella ya se había marchado.

Se fue sin dejar huellas en la nieve, como si se la hubiese tragado la oscuridad.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron a rechazarlo siete veces más en cada local al que acudió por un trabajo. Continuaba desempleado pero esto ya no podía deprimirle. En su mente no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera la fascinante imagen de la joven Zelda. Y cada vez que posaba sus ojos en un reloj y veía las cinco de la tarde aproximarse, la emoción lo embargaba y se sentía capaz de adueñarse del mundo entero en un minuto si quisiera.

Vendió la caja de música y con el dinero compró un racimo de claveles que despedía un aroma hechizante y cautivador. Serían para ella, todas las flores que pudiera comprar de ahora en adelante serían sólo para ella, para Zelda. No le importaba el tener que morirse de hambre para pagarlas, ella lo valía. Era la mujer que añoraba, la que ansiaba encontrar desnuda entre las sábanas de su cama, cada mañana al despertar... La amaba.

El tiempo de espera se fue volando. Faltando diez para las cinco se adentró en el barrio antiguo, siguiendo las indicaciones que había recibido de un taxista en una esquina. Pensaba en la mansión de los Nohansen y se imaginaba la residencia más grande y más lujosa de todo el vecindario. Ya esperaba divisarla ahí, en el elegante pórtico, ansiosa por verle.

No.

No podía ser. Se detuvo justo en el lugar que le señalaba la dirección anotada, paralizado. Tenía que haber un error; lo que se hallaba frente a él era… Si es que era la mansión de los Nohansen, en efecto era la más grande de las viviendas de la calle… De seguro la más ostentosa y hermosa de todas, eso si tan sólo…

No estuviera reducida a escombros y cenizas…

Link se contuvo para no entrar en pánico. A lo mejor Zelda no vivía del todo ahí; tal vez sólo debía esperar a las cinco y ella llegaría. Sin duda ella lo había citado allí para narrarle la historia de ese decaído palacio, le contaría del incendio que lo consumió casi por completo, y después se irían a pasear juntos como lo hicieron el día de ayer.

Pero por más que esperó, la bella mujer jamás se apareció. Ya eran las cinco y cuarenta, y Link sentía que el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento. Desesperado, optó por tocar la puerta en la casa que estaba al cruzar la calle. Ésta era tan opulenta como cualquier otra en esa cuadra, con la diferencia de que quién la habitaba, la había dejado decaer hasta podrirse.

Qué horror, ahora le parecía que toda la calle era un pueblo fantasma. No era ni similar a la que albergaba el parque o en la que se situaba la tienda de antigüedades. Vidrios rotos, tejados colapsados, hiedras trepadoras estrangulando las endebles columnas de madera que sostenían las estructuras; todo era parte del mismo panorama desconsolador.

Un chirrido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; la puerta que tocaba había sido abierta.

—¿Qué os ofrece, muchacho? —preguntó la voz anciana que se dejaba oír a través de la hendija.

—¿Es ésa la mansión de los Nohansen?

—Hm… Por años trabajé para la familia de los Nohansen, y os puedo asegurar con certeza que ésa fue alguna vez su mansión.

Link respiraba a grandes bocanadas, frunciendo el ceño completamente desconcertado. Los delicados pétalos de los claveles que cargaba consigo caían uno a uno a sus pies.

—Es que… Es que quedé de encontrarme con una joven doncella justo aquí —explicó agitado—. Quizás usted sepa algo de ella, su nombre es Zelda.

Entonces la persona que se ocultaba a la sombra de su puerta la abrió de golpe, revelando a una mujer anciana tan encorvada que daba la impresión de que era jorobada. De largos cabellos blancos, acomodados en una trenza que arrastraba por el suelo. Estaba envuelta en un atuendo tan negro como una noche sin luna, sin estrellas; con el emblema de un ojo del que brotaba una lágrima como único adorno en su cuello. Y entre sus incontables arrugas centellaron un par de intensas iris rojizas, que lo observaron con recelo.

—Muchacho —declaró severamente—. No sé de dónde habréis sacado esa información, pero la joven que buscáis «la señorita Zelda, hija de los Nohansen», lleva más de setenta años muerta. Espero que esto no se trate de una broma pesada, porque no poseo el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con vuestra impertinencia.

Setenta años, dijo la anciana. Setenta largos años.

Zelda estaba muerta.

La mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, la que le había devuelto la esperanza y el entusiasmo para quedarse en la Ciudadela… Ella **no existía**. Hace ya más de setenta años que había dejado de hacerlo.

Link se puso tan pálido que la nieve en la calle se veía gris en comparación con sus temblorosas mejillas. Un mareo espantoso se apoderó de sus sentidos y por tres extensos minutos le fue imposible articular palabra alguna. El muchacho parpadeó repetidas veces antes de poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para hablar, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo que salió de sus labios fue a duras penas elocuente.

—Yo… No entiendo…

La anciana suspiró, apiadándose del pobre muchacho. Lo vio tan herido y perplejo que fue capaz de adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

No era un asunto del mundo terrenal; él se había encontrado con _**ella**_.

—Lo lamento. Pero Zelda Nohansen murió en el mismo incendio que consumió su palacio en una cruda noche de diciembre como la de ayer, hace setenta años…

"_Yo nunca tengo frío. Solamente siento calor..."_

Calor… el calor de las llamas que le arrebataron la vida, reflexionó Link. Su corazón se destrozaba más con cada latido; la imaginaba sucumbiendo ante el fuego, asfixiándose hasta ahogarse con el humo. Y sentía que él también se asfixiaba…

Por esa extraña mujer que nunca podría amar…

El año era 1992.

Y desde entonces, y hasta la actualidad, un racimo de claveles frescos aguarda por la doncella en el pórtico de aquella abandonada mansión, hecha cenizas.

_Cuentan que en el mundo de los no nacidos existieron alguna vez las almas de dos amantes a quienes la diosa del tiempo forzó a vivir en épocas distintas. Ella llegaría a la tierra mucho antes que él, y para cuando él naciera, ella ya no existiría. Condenados a vivir infelices por siempre, juraron que aunque la vida los separara, sería la muerte la que los uniría de nuevo algún día…_

_Aun cuando fuera tan sólo por unos breves instantes._

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Llevaba varios días trabajando en este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Gracias de antemano por cualquier crítica o comentario, ¡nos vemos!_


End file.
